Valkyrja's Test B
The grandiose hall is the final destination and symbol of warriors’ honor. Only the one who passes lots of difficult challenges has the authority to enter the hall which stands for the best. Attack or defense, that’s the challenge of power and wisdom. Lowliness or dignity, which one will you choose? Odin: I believe you won’t make me disappointed! Mars: Fight for honor, my dear warrior! Valhalla Temple only open for real warrior! Valkyrie: Only brave warrior deserves Goddess’s blessing! Requirements 1. Char of Lv32 or higher can challenge Valkyrja’s Test 2 times per day at any time. 2. The Dungeon can only be challenged by single. Rules 1. Littlewing or Town Portal can’t be used here. 2. Char can rebirth by using Rebirth Cross or spending 10 Goldleaves. But if you choose Free Resurrection, you challenge will be counted as failed and you will quit the Dungeon automatically. 3. You can be transferred to certain specified level you have challenged ever by spending certain Gold. But you can only be transferred once in each challenge. 4. There are Bosses for challenging in every 10th level. Details 1. How to enter the Dungeon Qualified players can click Test to open the panel of Valkyrja’s Test. Click Angelina or the Littlewing to transfer to NPC Angelian (107, 138), then talk to her to enter the Dungeon. 2. There are ten maps of Desert, Woods, Prison, Deep, Island, Arena, Snow, Mountain and Impasse. And there are 100 levels here. 3. Items of different level will drop in each level. Runes or Purple Amulets of different level will drop in every 10th level. 4. After player challenged every 10th level successfully, players will get special rewards of Senior Enhance Stone, Safety Token, Lv5 Luck Crystal and Verification, etc. If you pass the level you first challenged is the same or higher than yours, you will get extra rewards- special item or title. 5. There are the time limits for every challenge. Only pass the level in limited time, you will be qualified to challenge the next level. 6. In the BOSS challenge, the BOSS will use randomly the skill of Fast or Root, during the period, status icon and counttime of that will appear in the right part of MI, and players can’t use any potion. Occupation To bring more fun and interests, new fun of conquer has been released. Click description to check the Conquer details. related conquer details can only be show when you transfer to line2 1. Function of Conquer only open on Line2. 2. Every 10th level will be the level can be conquered. There are 10 level can be conquered totally. There are 2 status of the level, which is Status of Free and Status of Conquered. 3. After passed every 10th level, player can choose whether be the conqueror or not. If the level is Free, players who pass this level will be the Conqueror directly. But if the level has been conquered, players should challenge Pneuma with 150% attributes of former conqueror has while he/she has challenged this level successfully in 1 minute. As the conquering time goes, the attributes of Pneuma will decrease from 150% of that of former conqueror to 60%. Only challenge Pneuma, players will be the new conqueror. 4. If many players challenge the same Pneuma, the first one who challenge successful will be the new conqueror. 5. Stages of Conquer From 0:00 o’clock of every day, every 6 will be one whole process of Conquer. There are 3 stages in one process. And stage1 lasts for 1 hour, stage 2 lasts for 2 hours and the stage3 lasts the remaining 3 hours. 6. Pneuma can launch long-distance attack and use skill. And the skill will be used every 8 seconds randomly. Heart Explosion Damage 1/5 current HP to the target instantly, can give Crit attack. Insanity Stun target for 4 seconds Elegy Recover 20% of current HP 7. After one player became new Conqueror, this player will obtain corresponding Exp according to conquering time. In every change of Conqueror, the Exp Potion will be sent via in-game mail. 8. One player can only be the conqueror of one level. 9. After every stage of conquer, the conqueror will obtain Conquer Chest of corresponding level. 10. At 22:00 of each day, purple Amulet of corresponding level will be obtained with certain chance from the conquer rewards.